The Adventures of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
by HitmanReiji
Summary: First fanfic, what would happen if Minato didnt seal the fox but someone else did against his wishes, what changes will follow, find out, NaruHina, sakura bashing, read and review.
1. Goodbye Old Friend, and Thank You

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…. But I wish I did

This is my first fic so try and be easy on me, sorry if the chapters aren't the longest or the fights aren't the best, cuz im still learning, if you have suggestions or pointers then let me know. Also, im sticking to calling the jutsu like the do in the dubbed version since its earier for me to type out and spell, other than that please enjoy and review!

Chapter 1, _Goodbye Old Friend, and Thank You_

**- Konohagakure Hokage Tower -**

It was getting late one peaceful night in Konoha, that is until s squad of ANBU told the 4th Hokage that the Kyuubi is on its way to destroy the village. They told their leader it would be arriving within the next 30 to 45 minutes, and just then Jiraiya walked through the door to the Hokage office.

"Hey Minato, what do you plan to do about this? Just remember you have me with you." said Jiraiya.

Just then Minato dismissed his ANBU and told him "I will use the forbidden seal to seal the fox in Naruto and the evil half inside myself, can you promise me one thing Jiraiya-sensei?"

"What's that Minato?"

"Watch over him and make sure the people see him as the hero he is meant to be instead of a reincarnation of the fox like I know they will see him for" he replied while looking out of the window towards the village he swore to protect.

While telling his plan Jiraiya snuck up behind Minato and knocked him out while saying "I'm sorry Minato but he already lost his mom, I be damned if I'll let him lose you to, he needs at least one parent to be there for him in his life."

And with that he picked up Naruto out of his crib where he has been sleeping and headed to the front gate where the fox would be arriving any minute now.

About 3 minutes passed until the giant fox was in view of Konoha, when Jiraiya was able to see it he summoned his old pal, the giant toad Gamabunta.

"**WHAT? JIRAIYA? I THOUGHT MINATO WAS GOING TO DO THIS NOT YOU?"**

"Change of plans, Minato is taking a quick nap in the Hokage office, hehe, the kid needs him in his life so I decided to be the one to go out with a bang."

"**WELL, I GUESS IT'S A LITTLE TO LATE TO BE ARGUEING ABOUT THIS NOW, HERE HE COMES, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH."**

And with that the giant toad and fox battled it out with the leaf shinobi doing as much as they could to help while the toad sage prepared his seal. But while during this the 4th Hokage was waking up from his 'little nap' where his sensei left him.

"Damn it Jiraiya! Why! Why didn't you let me go, damn it!" he kept repeating while using his famous yellow flash where the fight was going on.

However when he got there it was to late, he was just in time to see Gamabunta disappear in a puff of smoke and Jiraiya falling to the ground with a bundle in his arms. Minato jumped up and grabbed the two of them before they could hit the ground and gently laid hhis sensei down while he held his newborn child in his arms. 5 minutes later Hiruzen and Hiashi showed up.

"Minato! You're alive, did the Shinigami spare you?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm afraid not, sensei knocked me out while we were in the Hokage office and preformed the sealing instead of letting me do it." he stated while freely letting the tears stream down his face not caring who saw him crying and soon Hiruzen joined him.

"We should hold a special funeral for Lord Jiraiya after we honor the other fallen shinobi when everything calms down." Hiashi suggested.

The former and current Hokage both silently nod in agreement while continuing to weep for their fallen friend.

- 4 Days Later at the Funeral -

It has been 4 days since Minato's wife Kushina Uzumaki died, 4 days since his sensei Jiraiya gave his life for the village, 4 days since the fox was defeated, and 4 days since Naruto was born who helped save Konoha. But now is not the time for celebration, or any time in the near future for today is the ceremony of Jiraiya's funeral, a day when even the heavens weep for a great shinobi but an even greater friend and teacher. The past few days have been relatively quiet since everyone is still in a state of depression over their recent loss and helping rebuild the sections of the village that got damaged during the assult on Konoha.

However, today the Hokage declared a day where everyone stops what they are doing and attends the funeral of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya where they all stand in silence for at least an hour, some more than others, for the brave men and women of the Leaf, every able man and woman attended along with their children and grand children. Out of everyone there no one was more depressed as the Legendary Slug Sannin Tsunade Senju, after treating the hospital to make sure everyone attended she decided to not drink a drop of sake for awhile, at least a month, or maybe a few weeks since Jiraiya always told her to stop relying on that, and to go out with her. She also decided that from this day forward each year she would go up to his grave and just sit and talk to him for a few hours if not the whole day.

After everyone left, there were a few who stayed, Hiruzen, Minato with Naruto in his arms, Kakashi, and Hiashi who after a few minutes broke the silence and said "If you want Minato, my wife and I will help you take care of your son since you will most likely be busy for the next few weeks if not months."

At that Minato just sadly said "Thank you old friend, that would be best for now. I'm no were near ready to raise him in my state let alone all by myself, I will be sure to stop by as often as I can to help you." And with that Kakashi along with Hiruzen said there goodbyes and walked away soon followed by Hiashi and Naruto. The 4th just stood there for another good hour before returing to his office, pulling out some sake, and starting his duty as the Hokage.

- 6 Years later -

The village was finally back where it was for the most part, sure every now and then there would be trouble like a year ago with the Hyuga incident with Hinata almost being kidnapped, who could forget that mess.

_- Flashback -_

_It was getting late at the Hyuga compound where everyone was attending young Hinata's 5__th__ birthday, her and Naruto have gotten very close over the last few years since it seems he is over there almost everyday. The two young kids usually trained together when they could and occasionally Neiji and his father Hizashi would join them. But today was also the celebration of the treaty the had just formed with Kumo. _

_After the party it was just Naruto that remained since his dad was busy with the Kumo delegates and ninja. But before it got to late Naruto started to say "Hey Hiashi can I stay the night since my dad's busy with his Hokage work? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, please?"_

"_Please father, we promise we will be good and go to bed on time and will be quiet like always." Hinata said with puppy dog eyes next to Naruto._

_As Hiashi was making up his mind his wife Hikani made up his mind for him by saying "Of course you can Naruto-kun, you're always welcomed here." while giving a big smile to the two of them._

_Just a few hours later they were tucked into Hinata's bed by her mother and fell asleep with each other in there arms while Hikani stood there with her husband with a huge grin and said "Just look at them, if it wasn't for them being so young I'd say the were married, what about you dear? Hehe." _

"_Why I think it's a bit to early to be planning that far ahead I couldn't agree more, come, let them have there rest, it's time we got some sleep ourselves." replied Hiashi with a grin just as big._

_In the dead of night a lone figure crept into the room which help the young kids, at first he was only supposed to take the girl but he couldn't pass up the offer that was with her, the young Namikaze, Yellow Flash's son, he would definitely get a bonus for this one he thought. _

_As the kidnapper was running out of the village Naruto suddenly woke up "huh, where am I? Wait! What are you doing with me and Hinata-chan!" he yelled. _

_After a few seconds of struggling a weird kunai fell from Naruto's pants pocket and the Kumo ninja picked it up then began to have a look on his face that resembled true fear, one might think he just saw Shinigami himself, but then a flash of Yellow appeared and then not a second later the man was dead on the ground without a head and Hinata and Naruto were safely in the hands of Minato._

"_Dad, why are you here and how did you know where to find us?" stated a confused Naruto._

"_Well, I've known for awhile along with Hiashi that Kumo wanted the Byakugan and we realized tonight would be there best chance so after you fell asleep I put one of my special kunai in your pants because I knew he would take you as well and I'm really sorry I put you in danger like that son." Minato replied._

"_It's ok dad, after all, if it wasn't for you then I would of never seen you and possibly Hinata-chan again, I forgive you." Naruto said with his famous foxy grin on his face._

"_Good, now while I get rid of the evidence I will send a clone to take the two of you back, hopefully Hinata stays asleep and she won't have to know what happened here. I'll see you again tomorrow ok son?"_

"_ok!"_

_After that no evidence was found of the ninja ever being there and he also made it look as if he disappeared outside the Land of Fire's border._

_- End Flashback -_

Along with the recovered prosperity no one picked on Naruto for being having the fox in him, everyone knew this, even he knew it. Granted some of the villagers were afraid of him and never talked to him thinking the fox could get out anytime, but never showed it towards the 4th for fear of their lives.

This year for Hinata's birthday Naruto took her to his favorite spot in the whole village, Ichiraku's Ramen, food for the Gods as Naruto likes to say it.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, for taking me out to eat for my birthday, this is the happiest moment of my life right now." said Hinata.

"Of course Hinata-chan, and after we are done eating I want to show you your gift that I got you, ok?" replied Naruto.

"ok."

And with that the two ate there Ramen then Naruto dragged Hinata to a part of the village by the Hokage tower then preceded to blind fold her.

"What, what are you doing Naruto-kun?" a very confused Hinata asked.

"Trust me, it would spoil the surprise if you knew where we were going, ok.'

"If you say so then I guess it's ok."

After a few minutes of walking forever as it seemed to Hinata they finally reached there destination, as Naruto took off her blind fold, he yelled surprise as she took in the wonderful and beautiful site of Konoha in the orange light of the setting sun on the horizon.

"Amazing!" was all she could say as the two sat together and talked about there future plans and what they wanted to do once and after they entered the academy in the two years to come. And during this moment Hinata realized her feelings for Naruto were more than a crush and wondered how he felt about her.

- End Chapter -

Thank you for taking the time to read this, as I said, I appreciate pointers and reviews, I know it seems early for Hinata to be in love but you have to remember that they mature faster for being in the ninja life. Next chapter will be the start of the ninja academy and I will probably have there teams in that chapter as well. Again thanks for reading.


	2. Life at the Academy

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them, sorry I killed off Jiraiya, he was a fav of mine to but I wanted to do a 'what if' story that had him sealing the fox instead. I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer also. I wont give a description on what the compounds look like, I will leave that up to your imagination but I will just say it's a mix between the Uchiha's house and the Hyuga compound. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Chapter 2, _Life at the Academy_

- Namikaze Compound -

The compound was quiet, the 4th was already at his office battling the paperwork and left a clone to make breakfast for Naruto's first day at the academy. The only problem is getting him up since he was so excited he couldn't sleep the night before. But after 5 of so minutes the clone did its job and awoke a very happy Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, I made you some breakfast in the kitchen and another clone just got done washing your clothes so after breakfast wash up, I'll put your clothes in the bathroom while you eat." said the clone.

"Alrighty, I can't wait to go, its gonna be so much fun! How much time until I have to be there huh dad?" asked an overly happy Naruto.

"Well, I'd say you still have an hour and a half, plenty of time for you to get ready, now hurry along or your breakfast is going to get cold."

"ok, see you later!"

After Naruto finished his breakfast and stepped out of the shower he dried himself off and went to put on his clothes. He wore just a regular white short sleeve shirt with orange flames on the sleeves with the kanji of fox on the back in an orange flame design, he also wore a pair of black shorts with an orange line going down the sides and around the bottom part of the shorts, and finally he wore some regular black ninja sandals to complete his attire. And after one last look in the mirror he was off to start his first day at the academy.

- Hyuga Compound -

Around the same time Naruto was waking up a young Hyuga was now arising as well. After she awoke Hinata set her child size fox doll that Naruto got her for her birthday last year aside to get ready for her first day at the academy. When Hinata left the shower she got dressed with a pair of very light gray kaki pants that cut off at the ankle along with regular blue ninja sandals, and for a shirt she wore a long sleeve lavender shirt that had the kanji for flower on the back of it in white. After getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen to help with making dinner but found it was already made so she then joined her family in the dinning area to eat with everyone else.

"Ah, hello Hinata-sama, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Hizashi-sama, thank you for asking. Hello mother, father, and Neiji."

"Hello Hinata." replied the other three in the room.

While they ate there breakfast they had a small conversation about what her first day would be like at the academy and who else will be in her class. Hinata was also asking her cousin Neiji about what they do for there first day. Other than that the morning was uneventful. Neiji and Hinata then made there way to the academy but about half way they spotted there favorite yellow haired friend with big blue orb eyes, Naruto.

"HInata-chan! Neiji! Hurry up or we might be late!" the overly hyper blond was yelling to his friends.

"Calm down Naruto, the academy isn't going anywhere an besides the opening ceremony doesn't start for another half hour, we have plenty of time." said Neiji.

"Neiji is right Naruto-kun, you shouldn't yell so loud, people are still trying to sleep and we have plenty of time before we need to be there." replied Hinata.

"Well, if you say so Hinata-chan, I still say we should run that way we get a little exercise in with it." Naruto stated while putting his arms behind his head.

- Academy -

When the three arrived Neiji split up from the group and went to his class to start his day while the other two made there way to the auditorium for the speech they give the new years. When they arrived in the room Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, while she turned red, and made there way to their other clan head friends that are with them for the next 4 years.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out.

"Troublesome, just when it finally started to get quiet around here to, how's it going you to?" said Shikamaru lazily.

"Hey Hinata why don't you come and sit with me, I'm much more fun than that loud mouth Naruto." said Kiba.

"No thanks Kiba, I'm going to stick with Naruto-kun if it's alright with you that is?" Hinata questioned Naruto.

"Of course Hinata-chan, whatever you want, just name it!" replied Naruto with his famous foxy smile.

Just then two chunnin came into the room followed by the Hokage and his two advisers Hiruzen and Tsunade (didn't see that one coming). And after he gave his own smile to the group of young ninja he told them the dangers of their profession along with the will of fire speech that all ninja know by heart. After the speech Iruka and Mizuki took the class outside to test them on their taijutsu and aiming along with introducing themselves.

"Ok class, all we are doing today is I'm going to have each of you come up and introduce yourselves to the class and then take 10 kunai and shuriken and throw them at the dummies so we can see where you are at. First lets start off with… Naruto Namikaze."

At that Naruto ran to the front to start introducing himself. "Hey everyone, my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, the reason I don't take my dad's last name is simple, my goal is to step out of his shadow and make people see me for me and not his son, also it was my mother's last name before she passed away so I thought I'd take her name to honor her memory." At that he took the shuriken and managed to land all the hits but only get 8 kill shots.

"Good job Naruto, ok next up is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey everyone, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and my goal is to become clan head and help my clan out as best as I can." After he said that the took his shuriken and kunai and made nine connect and they were all kill shots, after they announced that a bunch of girls started screaming for him until Naruto and Kiba decided to yell at them.

After everyone else went it was time for the taijutsu part of their testing. Girls in one bracket and boys in another, there wasn't much competition in the girls side so Hinata made top score fairly easy since all the training she did with Naruto and Neiji. However, on the boys side it was close, Shino didn't have much to go on since he fought Shikamaru it was close but in the end Shino won. Then it was Kiba against Choji, that was a little more one sided since Kiba could move around a lot faster so he won. Next was the main match, Naruto against Sasuke, after the two greeted each other Naruto gave a smile and thumbs up then they began. In the end the two had to call it a draw because class was almost over, the fan girls were not happy about that though, this time Iruka told them to can it with his big head trick.

Nauto decided to walk Hinata home that day to see if she could go over to his place for the remainder. After she told her father about her day Hiashi told her it was fine if she wanted to stay there tonight since it would be closer to the academy.

- Namikaze Compound -

"Hey dad I'm home! And I brought Hinata-chan with me!" yelled Naruto.

"oh, hey you to how was your first day of being in the academy?"

Naruto and Hinata then told Minato about there day at the academy then paid there respects to the picture of Jiraiya hanging up in the living room before going outside to train and play. Minato decided since they are in the academy that it was time to put weight seals on them to help them with their speed in the future. And over the course of the next 4 years it was routine for either Naruto to stay with Hinata or vise versa with some of the others to train with them. And during that time span Naruto made friends with all the up and coming clan heads but Sasuke became real good friends with the two of them and even Itachi came to help when he had the time to spar with the three.

- Academy 4 years later during graduation -

Everyone took their seats and was waiting impatiently to see what the teams would be. All the students had a variety of jutsu that they learned over the years but Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto were the to three, Hinata had brains and a high taijutsu level, Naruo was the best in taijutsu with 4 different forms mastered along with his sword styles. Then there was Sasuke with being the best in Ninjutsu.

Naruto now wore black shorts that came to the knees with the same design on them as before. He also wore an orange shirt with a black flame kanji for fox on the front with an open jacket that was short sleeve being dark read with black flame trim, think shippuden when he fought pain, and a pair of black ninja sandals. He also had a shuriken and kunai holster on each of his leg and his sword strapped on his back. His sword was 50 inches in length with a 12 inch handle and a 38 long blade, it also had a forest green hilt with a black cloth diamond pattern and the guard looked like a green toad head spitting out the blade and the blade itself was silver. The sheath of the sword was also a forest green matching the toad guard and handle. The reason Naruto chose this design was to honor the memory of his godfather and village hero Jriaiya the Toad Sage.

Hinata had on a pair of black pants with a shuriken and kunai holster on each leg as well as one on her butt with the fourths legendary kunai in it for protection. She was also wearing the same color of ninja sandals she always had on. For a shirt she had a long sleeve mesh shit, like Anko's, with a black short sleeve shirt over it and finally a lavender and white coat much like the one in shippuden. Her hair was also slightly longer than before, now it came down to her shoulder and looked a little more wavy than most. For her weapon she carried black and purple metal tonfas that were strapped to her back like a scroll would be and were a foot and a half in lenght, think Jiraiya's scroll. Also if you would press a button on the handle sharp spikes would appear on them to give a deadly blow.

Sasuke had an outfit much like the one he has in shippuden but while the to was white the outline was black flames with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it. And just like Naruto he also had a sword strapped on his back. The hilt was white with a red cloth diamond pattern on it, the guard had the shape of flames incasing the blade that started of red but faded to white when it reached the tip of the flame. The blade was black but on the cutting edge ran a white one inch thick strip the length of the blade. And the sheath was also white with the Uchiha family crest on it. The hilt was 10 inches in legth and the blade was around 35 inches giving the total length about 45 inches.

After they took their seats Iruka began to call out names for the team pairings none of the three paid attention till they herd each others names. "Team 7 will be Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 is still in action, team 11 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Well, that's all I have to say, be here in an hour so your Jonnin instructors can pick you up. Goodbye and good luck on your path of becoming a ninja." And with that iruka left the loud screaming of a certain pink banshee.

"WHY AREN'T I ON THE SAME TEAM AS SASUKE! IT'S NOT FAIR, THIS IS UTTER CRAP!" yelled the pink haired girl that was Sakura.

As soon as Iruka left Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata soon followed to save their ears the torture of becoming deaf and to grab a quick meal before meeting their new sensei. During the next hour Asuma Sarutobi came and grabbed his team 11 along with Kurenai to grab team 8 and shortly after the rest of the sensei's came and got there team. All but team 7 who waited an extra hour and a half before Naruto and Sasuke decided to prank him for being late. Sure enough when he walked in 10 minutes later he was hit on the head with a bucket of water then slipped on an eraser. After he got up the two started to roll on the ground laughing while he told them to meet him on the roof in 5 minutes.

When the three got there they sat down and waited for him to start talking.

"Well, first off I would like to know which one of you three set that up in the class room." said the instructor.

"We all did ummm… What's your name again?" said Naruto with a huge grin.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many likes, I have many dislikes, and you really don't need to know my goals. Now it's your turn blondie."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, my likes are Hinata-chan, Sasuke, ramen, and training. My dislikes are people who only see me as the son of the 4th, the Fox in my stomach, and people who hate ramen. My goal is to step out of my dad's shadow and become the strongest ninja like Jiraiya was along with becoming the greatest Hokage."

'He acts just like you used to Minato-sensei, this will be fun.' thought Kakashi. "Ok, next."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are Naruto-kun, Sasuke, flower pressing, and training with my friends. My dislike is the family curse seal that is placed on the branch family. My goal is to rid the family of the mark and help Naruto-kun with his dream."

"Good, ok, looks like your next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are my two friends, training, and my clan. My dislikes are people who are stuck up because they didn't have to work for their position like some in my clan. My goal is to fix the superiority complex my clan has and make them see how important it is to work for their power for a change."

'Finally an Uchiha that knows how to work and have fun instead of being an ass, I guess I have Naruto and Minato-sensei to think for that' thought Kakashi.

"ok team, tomorrow we will have our real gennin test, the one you went through was to weed out the weakest, the real test has a 2/3 chance of you failing. But from what I've seen and herd from you then you will be ok. Meet me at training ground 34 tomorrow at 5 am, oh, and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you since you might puke." And with that Kakashi left the three to do what they please.

"Now that we got that out of the way lets go get our families and meet back at my place to train a little before bed." said the blond.

"Sounds good Naruto, I'll see you in a few hours." with that Sasuke left.

"Well, I better let my father know who we have as a sensei, I'll come by when I'm done Naruto-kun." after Hinata's goodbye she left and Naruto soon followed suit to his houseto give his dad the news.

- Chapter End -

I'm sure you have questions. The reason I didn't give any other descriptions was because im leaving all them the same until the chunnin exams. Also, my story will mainly follow the cannon but there will beside a side arch or two in there as well, if you have any suggestions feel free to write it in the review, I do take time to read them, thank you again for reading my fic.


	3. A Bloodline Limit!

_Thank you for making me realize I spelled Neji wrong, it is an easy mistake on my part. And to answer your question about the massacre it didn't happen, in my point of view the 3rd__ was swayed on his beliefs on the matter because of the council where the 4__th__ would find a peaceful solution or until killing them is a last resort. So in other words it can still possibly happen in the future of this story, but I haven't decided yet, with that said, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, please enjoy the chapter._

_Chapter 3, A Bloodline limit!_

- Namikaze Compound -

It was 4am and all you could hear were complaints about the time and how un holy it is to be up before the roosters even wake up. But that didn't stop the three of them from being exited for their official gennin tests. Hinata was the first to take her shower followed by Naruto then Sasuke. And while the other two bathed Nauto asked Hinata if she could make some breakfast.

"Hey Hinata-chan?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Since you're a really good cook do you think you could make us some breakfast, please!" While putting on a puppy dog face since she can never resist his.

"But didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us not to eat since we might throw up?"

"Who cares! He was almost 2 hours late yesterday, who knows how long he will make us wait this time. If you don't want to then I'll heat up some instant ramen till I'm full."

"I think Naruto is right Hinata, it would be best if we ate. We can't do our best if our stomachs' are empty since it would slow us down."

"See, even Sasuke agrees with me on this one." Naruto added.

"Well if the two of you think it's for the best then I will, so what would be a good breakfast, any ideas?"

"RAMEN!"

"She means something we all agree on baka!" Sasuke argued then said, "I think a simple plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon would be nice if it isn't to much trouble."

"No, not at all. But I don't think I'll have time to prepare all of it, how about just bacon eggs and some toast?"

At this the two just nodded and left Hinata to prepare their meal while getting ready for their big day. After the two finished putting on their clothes and gear the could smell the food on the way to the kitchen. After they sat down and ate all you could hear then was praises for the chef and a blushing Hinata from Naruto saying any man would be lucky to have her cook for them. And after that the three went to the training ground to await their instructor.

- 3 Hours Later -

"Told you he was gonna be late, just didn't know how late." Stated a very pissed off Naruto to no one in general.

"Oh really" Kakashi said while appearing behind the very surprised Naruto.

"What the hell! Why are you always late!" Naruto barked.

"Sorry, you see, there was this black cat so I had to double back and when I did an old woman need help with her groceries." He said with an eye smile while Naruto and Sasuke gave him the evil eye and at that Kakashi sweat dropped then decided to continue. "Now for your real test, all you need to do is capture one of these 2 bells from me and you pass, any questions?….. Well if not then you have until noon, oh, if you don't get a bell then you don't get lunch, BEGIN!" With that said the three dispersed in the trees waiting for their chance to attack.

After about 30minutes of silence Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and charged right at him throwing punches and kicks trying to create an opening, and while doing so he forced kakashi-sensei to the edge of the tree line where Sasuke was waiting preparing one of his fire jutsu. After a few seconds you could hear "Fire Style: **Fire Ball Jutsu**" but Kakashi easily avoided it by jumping to his left by a tree out in the clearing but that's what the two expected because Hinata came out from in the tree and did a few hand signs and called out "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." To say Kakashi was surprised was an understatement because 30 Hinatas now surrounded him. He quickly ran out of the clone reach of their Juken range and was heading towards Naruto where he was waiting and as soon as Kakashi went to hit him Naruto did a Juken stike to his arms and one leg and immediately after that Sasuke snuck behind and grabbed the bells.

"Haha, we knew that would work, we did it!" stated Hinata who went up in smoke and revealed Naruto standing in her place.

"You were right Naruto-kun, you to Sasuke, Kakashi did drop his guard once he saw Naruto-kun do the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **while henged as me."

"That was an impressive strategy and an even greater show of teamwork. And that's why you three are now official ninja of The Hidden Leaf, congratulations everyone!" Stated Kakashi with his eye smile then went on to say. "I also want you to remember this next phrase, It's true that if you break the rules you are treated as scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

And with that said you could see Naruto jumping and shouting as loud as he could while Hinata smiled and watched her crush and all you could see Sasuke make was a smile, because there wasn't a doubt that they wouldn't pass. "Ok team, before we get started I need to make a trip to see the Hokage and tell him that you three passed, meet back here in an hour to discuss what we will do next."

"Hai!" All three said in unison while Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Time to eat some lunch!" Naruto yelled while unsealing three boxed lunches from a scroll he had in one of his holsters. And with that they just sat and talked about whether or not they thought the other team have passed of if they are even done with there tests yet.

- An Hour Later -

Kakashi once again appeared out of now where but with unexpected company. "Congrats guys! I new you would pass!" Minato yelled out to the surprised ninja.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing here? I thought we were going to do missions?" Said a very confused Naruto.

"Not today since there is something important that you all need to know, especially you son. You see Sasuke and Hinata aren't the only ones with a bloodline here." Minato answered.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Haha, Hokage is fine, I'm not one to really be formal and hate when people are with me, it gets annoying quick. But back to your question, you see Naruto also has a bloodline and has been using it for training since day one."

"WHAT! Whats that supposed to mean!" Yelled an overly confused Naruto and was followed by even more confused looks by his team mates.

"You see, the Namikazes are very adept at mastering taijutsu. And the reason that we don't have our own taijutsu is because we don't need one. Our bloodline allows us to master any for of taijutsu, even the Hyugas' Juken style. Basically our body adapts to any form we choose to learn and doesn't put a strain on our body for more difficult movements that require weeks or months of training. But you Naruto, also have another besides this one and with it you could be very feared after a couple years of training and experience." After saying that Minato takes a quick pause to let the information sink in.

"Don't stop now, tell me, I can't stand not knowing!" Naruto demanded.

After a few more second he continues. "Your second bloodline came from your mother Kushina Uzumaki and was also the reason she was feared so much and got the nickname '_Queen of Blades.' What the bloodline allows you to do is master any form of kinjutsu with any type of sword so long as you could wield it. And that's also why she carried multiple swords hince her name. But like my bloodline, you still need to practice with the different sword styles and weapons because if you don't then it will be useless to you" And once again he paused to let it sink in._

"_But there's one thing I don't get, why haven't you ever told me this sooner like when I first started to use a sword and practice taijutsu?" Naruto asked._

"_And that's the question I was hoping you would ask next. The reason behind not telling you is because it has been tradition to not reveal the bloodline until one proves himself worthy and becomes a ninja which you have done very nicely. And also if I did tell you back then you wouldn't practice as hard because of these bloodlines. Take for example the Uchiha, half of them come to think because that they have the Sharingan they don't need to train in order to use jutsu because they can copy it. And in that sense they don't deserve that power because they didn't earn it and also became to cocky, no offense Sasuke." Minato added for good measure._

"_Actually, I couldn't have said that better myself even if you gave me time to think about it, only if the clan saw that" Stated a very happy Uchiha._

"_Well, I see your point on this dad and I promise that just because I have these bloodlines I will start to slack, I'm gonna train harder than ever to surpass mom and also make a name for myself by mastering all the taijutsu and kinjutsu I can." Stated a serious Naruto._

"_Nicely said Naruto-kun" Hinata added._

"_Ok, that's all I came here to discuss with you guys, I have to go and finish some things, you guys now have the rest of the day off, see you four later." And with that Minato was gone in a flash, literally._

"_Well, I have some other things to take care of as well, meet here again tomorrow at 6am sharp and don't be late, see ya." Kakashi also disappeared but in a swirl of leaves._

"_How about we go and take some showers and after that's taken care of we can have our own party at my place to celebrate becoming ninja." Naruto suggested. _

"_That sounds good, well, lets meet up in an hour, until then." And with that Sasuke left the two alone._

"_I better go tell my father the good news about passing, I'll see you later Naruto-kun." _

"_Hold on a sec Hinata-chan!"_

"_Yes, what is it Naruto-kun?"_

"_Umm, well you see, I was wondering if maybe sometime me and you could go and get a bite to eat together, like on a date." Naruto pretty much mumbled that last part out fighting a blush but Hinata still herd what was said and had a blush just as big if not bigger than his. She couldn't believe that Naruto just asked her out on a date, 'her Naruto-kun.'_

"_Hinata then started to press her fingers together while looking down and then replied. "I would like that a lot Naruto-kun, thank you for asking me, how about the next time we have time to spare?"_

"_That's great! Thank you Hinata-chan! Well we better not keep your dad waiting, I'll see you later tonight' bye." But before he left he gave a quick peck on Hinata's cheek and took off towards his compound but noticed the huge blush now on his newly girlfriends face. Tonight he would sleep very peacefully. After snapping out of her daze of bliss Hinata started off towards the Hyuga compound while repeating 'I have a date with Naruto-kun! He asked me out!' over and over the whole way home._

_- Namikaze Compund An Hour later -_

_Sasuke and Hinata arrived at almost the same time and Naruto greeted them at the gate. On the way there Sasuke and Hinata were telling Naruto about how their parents weren't home and couldn't find them anywhere, during their explanations he was trying to keep a poker face until Hinata asked what was wrong but was to late. As soon as Naruto opened the door you could hear party accessories going off and multiple yells of "Surprise!" leaving two of the new ninjas speechless. There stood Sasuke's parents along with his brother Itachi, Hinata also saw her parents with little Hanabi, Hizashi, and his son Neji. Also there was Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame standing next to Minato. Once they all got inside the party went on for a good 4 hours but after the first 2 the two followed Naruto out into the forest by the lake where they always went to swim and relax after a hard days training. All they did was lay or sit there enjoying each others company until Naruto decided it was time for a cannon ball to soak the other two who quickly retaliated._

_- End Chapter -_

_I was hoping to start their missions this chapter but as you can tell it didn't happen, I got side tracked with this new idea and I like it, sometimes you just have to go with the flow instead of planning cuz it might turn out better. Next chapter will begin the wave arc. Once again if you have any ideas or pointers I would very much appreciate them. Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Enter Demon of the Mist

Thank you for the reviews. And also thank you for letting me know that I got the team numbers wrong, I don't think I will be changing it though because I'll be referring to them by their sensei's names from know on. There will be a lot of flashbacks because I didn't want the first 3 or 4 chapters all about training so when they do show moves that are unknown I'll throw a flashback to tell how they managed that particular move or moves. Other than that I don't what else to say at this point except that I still don't own Naruto, here is my latest chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 4, _Enter Demon of the Mist_

Its been about 2 weeks or so sense team Kakashi came together, all three of the young gennin have improved their teamwork and Naruto has already mastered half of his late mother's sword style with the help of his shadow clones, and while he was working on that Kakashi decided to try and help Sasuke with some other fire jutsu that he has in his arsenal while Hinata worked on water jutsu and her mother's juken style.

_Flashback_

_The three friends and their sensei were at training ground 34 trying to help Hinata with her gentle fist because her father wasn't very happy that Hanabi was able to do a little bit more with the style than her, and it wasn't working that well. Just after the 3 hour mark the group was blinded by a flash and when it cleared there stood Minato Namikaze the 4__th__ Hokage and Hinata's mother._

"_Hey guys how's the training coming along?" That's what everyone was trying to process while also trying to determine why Hinata's mother was also with him._

"_Hey dad, it's not o good, we cant seem to help Hinata-chan to find a new style, and why's her mother here, no offense." Replied the blunt young ninja._

"_Well Naruto-kun, that's why I came with Hokage-sama, I herd what my husband said to my daughter and asked if your father might have a solution to the problem and when we saw that you were trying to find her own style we got an idea on how to help." Stated Hikani._

_After that being aid Minato picked up, "That's right, here I want Hinata to apply chakra to this piece of paper, that way I'll be able to tell what element you are and before you ask the reason I'm doing this only for Hinata is because while you all might think you are ready doesn't really mean that you are. Hinata is ready because she has discovered a road block and needs the help to grow stronger, now would you please apply some chakra to the paper?" And as he said she did and the paper was soaked. "Well just as I thought, same as your mother, a water user, now it has gotten even easier. Hinata I want you to go with your mother to practice some water jutsu that way you get the feel for your element before making a juken style."_

_And as she was told the two left for the nearest stream and then Minato then had Kakashi go train Sasuke while having Naruto stay behind. "Ok Naruto what I want you to do is watch the Kata's I'm going to show you, it's very important that you master these within the next two weeks ok?"_

"_Ok dad! I wont let you down, but what is so important about the style you are teaching me?" _

"_Glad you asked. There are two reasons, the first really isn't that important compared to the other, the first is because I'm the only person in the world who knows this style now since the master has passed away. The second and most important reason is because your mother would want her son to learn the style she created and was feared for." At this statement Naruto had a big look of amazement and shock on his face and after Minato saw this he continued. "This style made her feared in all the elemental nations and is why she got her name because this style can be used with all the weapons she used, now the style doesn't have a set name since Kushina was an expert at sword styles she mastered 17 different styles and out of those are a few that I can name from the top of my head like Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu and Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu. Now, from those 17 styles she was able to combine each form into one new form. It's better if I show you, watch."_

_And he started to show his son the first 5 katas from the style she managed to create and the only thing Naruto could see was an elegant dance with the sword. The style incorporated a style that relied on drawing the sword out of its sheath then in a fluid motion switched to a new form only to switch again by drawing the wakizashi and using one to attack while the other defended and then the two blades would constantly shift between offence and defence, there was even part of the style where you were on the ground incase the enemy was able to pin you down, and it to was flawless. _

_Just as he finished Minato spoke up. "Well, now that I'm done I think I'll tell you the name that I came up with for the style, your mother doest like to call it this but I call it The Dance of Death for the obvious reasons and because I never once beat her while she used it, to me it is flawless if you perfect it. There are over 200 katas for her style because of the many different styles incorporated and is also why it's flawless. She spent 3 to four years mastering it all and an extra year to get the right flow between katas. But I'm certain you can master half of them in about two weeks thanks to your shadow clones. And to help you with them I'm going to give you your mom's wakizashi for the katas since it would be impossible without one, now lets get started!"_

"_Ok Hinata-chan, now that I've shown you those water techniques I want you to master them in the next two weeks, after that come get me and let me determine if you are ready, If you are then I'll teach you my juken style that I created with the help of my water jutsu."_

"_Ok mother, I wont let you down, I'll show father that I'm not a failure!"_

"_You don't need to prove yourself, we both love you, we just don't want you to get hurt or worse, that's why he pushes you is because he cares, but don't push yourself to hard, I'll see you at home, ok."_

"_Ok, bye mother."_

_End Flashback_

The three of them along with Kakashi just got done with their early morning training and it couldn't have gone more smoother Sasuke has about 10 different fire jutsu now, Hinata has about 5 water jutsu while Naruto has just finished combining the katas that his dad showed him and is ready for the next set to practice but that's not why they are walking to the Hokage building. The time has come for a C-ranked mission and the three couldn't be happier.

After they arrived in the office the three stood while Minato told the squad that they will be escorting Tazuna the bridge builder to wave and will remain in Wave till the bridge is done. After he told them the basics of the mission he had Tazuna come in who reeked of booze and was so drunk he insulted the group that was supposed to be his support that didn't go over well considering Naruto's dad released some killer intent that almost made the builder piss himself.

"Now Tazuna, while we are all here I think it's time that I tell you that this should be more of a B-rank or A-rank mission because I know that you don't have the money for either, now, I'm willing to let that go because I sympathize with your situation and feel that it is my duty to help out and that's why I have assigned my son's squad to be your escort and protection, they are more than capable to handle the danger that is to come but it is solely up to them whether they want to go or not, so, what do the three of you think?"

"There ain't much to think about lets get going already! We can handle anything that's in are way!" The hyperactive knucklehead answered.

"I agree with Naruto-kun, we are more than ready and besides, if we weren't then you would of picked a different squad right?" Hinata calmly stated while Sasuke gave a simple nod and smile for his answer.

At this Kakashi decided to put his two-cents in. "Ok, I guess that settles it, meet me at the gate in an hour with two weeks worth of provisions, dismissed." At that the three went to prepare for the mission that they would never forget.

- After leaving the gate a few hours later -

Team Kakashi was progressing well for having to walk at a civilian's pace, they have been out of fire country for about an hour and the group couldn't be livelier. Of course Kakashi was reading the only volume of the Icha Icha series because the author saved them all from the fox, after the attack it took Kakashi at least 6 months before he could even look at the book let alone read it. As for Sasuke and Hinata they had a front row seat to watch as Naruto and Tazuna argue back and forth over random things like how there isn't any food better than ramen. After a few more minutes the group noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road and all the ninja were thinking the exact same thing, 'are you serious!'

The group decided to let them make the first move so it wasn't to easy, after all, they wanted to try their new jutsu and techniques out on those morons who need academy lessons on common sense. Then it happened, out of the water came missing-nin from the Mist Village, and from the looks of the hook that ties them together to make them an even easier target looks like they are the Demon Brothers. After there attack on Kakashi-sensei Naruto decided that cutting the chain would even things out that way Sasuke and Hinata get to tag team one while Naruto finally gets to try his mother's sword style out in an actual fight instead of on clones.

Hinata immediately blocked off the path to the brig builder and started her new version of the juken that her mother likes to call gentle dance because it looks as if you are dancing while hitting your opponent at the same time and it is very deadly. After Hinata closed his chakra points of she jumped out of the way just in time since Sasuke was finished with his hand signs. He then called out "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**" and a medium size dragon came and burned the enemy, he wasn't dead since Sasuke held back because they wanted information, instead he settled for giving the poor idiot 3rd degree burns and after the jutsu hit its mark Hinata used a simple water jutsu that way he was able to still talk then they tied him to the tree. Naruto finished before them, apparently he drew his sword so fast that the guy couldn't keep up, good thing Naruto used the reverse side or other wise his head would be split in half from the nose up.

Just as the trio got them secure against a tree the shadow clones brought Tazuna out and soon Kakashi came out to do some interrogation. "Well done you three, I'm impressed that it went as fast as it did, all your skills have greatly improved. Now lets see what kind of information these to idiots can tells us, after that I'll send a message telling Mist that they have a pair of missing-nin ready for transport." Sure enough after dragging the two in the woods he came out a minute latter after hearing some screams. "Ok looks like we were right, Gato has hired some descent men for him, he must really want you dead in order to hire Zabuza the Demon of the Mist."

"Are you serious Kakashi-sensei!" Implied an eager Naruto.

"Yeah, are you doing ok, you seem a little worried."

"I'm fine, I ain't worried one bit, my dad made me memorize the names and faces of the bingo book not to long ago and Zabuza was in it, it said he was a great swords man. I cant wait to fight him to see just what my mom's style can really do!"

"Now now Naruto, I don't think it will be you who fights him, I will since sensei will kill me if I let you get hurt because you wanted to test your strength. Instead you three will protect Tazuna while I deal with Zabuza, you are only allowed to help if I need it but I doubt I will."

After another couple minutes of trying to get Naruto to back down the group headed out once again to their destination. After they arrived at the site where their boat was waiting they headed off through the thick fog only to see the biggest bridge they have ever seen. All three could only sit there and ponder at the size of the massive structure while Tazuna sat there giving himself a pat on the back from their reactions.

Later the group disembarked from the fishing boat to walk the rest of the way because now they are officially in Wave. Everything was going fine until Naruto felt like someone was watching them so he threw a kunai in the bushes then he revealed a white rabbit that was scared to death from the sudden attack on its life while Sasuke cracked a joke about him being overly paranoid and scared, but Kakashi thought differently because he realized that those kind of rabbits aren't found around Wave but in Snow Country. All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by a giant sword spinning through the air. Immediately the group hit the dirt while Naruto pushed Tazuna out of the path of the sword that lodged itself into one of the near by trees while a man appeared out of nowhere on top of it.

"Look what we have here, Kakashi the copy cat ninja of Konoha, what a pleasant surprise. Who else do we have, let's see, if it isn't the 4th's son, along with a Hyuga and an Uchiha. I guess today is my lucky day, Kumo will pay a very big price for all your heads." The man said with as much killer intent as he could with a darker pitch to his voice.

"Zabuza Momichi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, I was wondering when you were going to show up. For a second I thought you were going to chicken out after we easily took out your flunkies." Kakashi replied.

"Don't kid yourself Kakashi, they were week and deserve whatever happens to them if they couldn't kill the old man with you."

"Listen up you three, get in formation and protect Tazuna, we don't know if anyone else is with him."

And with that all three got in formation. Sasuke and Naruto took out there swords while Hinata took out her tonfas. The way she uses them is very odd, instead of running along her forearms she uses them as an extension of her arms and channels chakra through them so when they hit an enemy it will have the same effect as the juken strike.

Zabuza quickly grabbed his sword and ran towards the water then called out "**Hidden Mist Jutsu**." Just as fast as he said it a thicker than normal mist covered the area separating Kakashi from the rest of the squad. A few seconds later Zabuza's voice could be herd from all directions. "There are 7 different spots on the body to grant a one hit kill, do you know what they are?" After he said that you could here his bloodthirsty laugh. Just then he appeared in the formation of the three gennin. Naruto quickly turned around but his sword was stopped by Zabuza and his Executioner blade who then said. "Nice try but you have to do better than that if you want to kill me boy." As he said that another Zabuza came to cut his head clean off but was stopped by a kunai to the head by Kakashi.

"A water clone." Was all he could say before Zabuza chopped him in half but what he didn't know was that Kakashi copied his jutsu and also turned into water. While this was going on Sasuke managed to help Naruto defeat the other Zabuza who also turned out to be a clone.

Kakashi came out and started to fight Zabuza one on one on the lake but took a step back to raise his head band to reveal that his left eye is a sharingan. Zabuza then began making hand signs as Kakashi copied, when they finished both shouted "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."** Two huge dragons appeared to form fro the water's surface then race towards each other. When they met the dragons erupted into nothing and when the water cleared Kakashi's view Zabuza managed to disappear. Before he knew it Zabuza had him trapped in a prison of water as he rose up from beneath the water while having one of his hands on the water prison. "Can't copy what you can't see huh Kakahsi?" Zabuza stated while forming a one handed sign forming some more water clones.

The three clones he formed went after the three gennin for a one on one match for each. Naruto quickly drew his other blade and slashed right at the clone then with his other blade in his left hand he stabbed straight towards the clone's gut but never made contact. The clone then made hand signs for another water jutsu but Naruto made 4 clones who rushed him and was able to stop the jutsu before the last hand sign was made. 2 of the cloned rushed the real Zabuza while the other 2 and the real Naruto formed a triangle aroung the water clone to prepare for another strike. One clone did a sword sweep at his feet while the other clone swung his arms out then used both blades to try and cut the water clone that had to jump to avoid the attack while the original jumped up then came down on the water clone at the same time so the water clone couldn't evade the attack.

Hinata was having difficulty getting close enough to land a hit strong enough to dispel the clone since the sword was longer than her reach even with the tonfas. After a few minutes she began to tire out when the clone decided that play time was over and decided to rush in for the kill, however, that was when it made its last mistake. Right before the clone's sword landed a fatal blow Hinata did the Heavenly spin her father taught her just a few days before. After deflecting the sword Hinata used the momentum to get close and land three solid hits to make the clone dispel itself. She then saw the two Narutos run towards Zabuza and try and free Kakashi but they were no match since the Mist Demon had a longer reach than them.

While all this was going to Sasuke had his own clone to deal with. While the first couple minutes was a sword battle the water clone began to get tired since Sasuke's skills weren't near enough for a challenge. After kicking away from the Uchiha Zabuza started to perform hand signs and Sasuke started making his own after sticking his sword in the ground. The two ninja both finished their jutsu at the same time.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**"

"**Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu**"

When the two collided Sasuke's dragon evaporated the other and made a thick steam around them. Sasuke took this opportunity and rushed in with his sword and right when he saw a shadow he slashed through the steam and saw the water clone dispel to nothing but a puddle of water. As Sasuke was bending over while supporting himself wit his hands on his knees Hinata and Naruto came over to help him up so they can free their sensei.

"So what now?" Asked a tired Sasuke.

"I don't know, what about you Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata just as tired.

After he paused to rest a moment he spoke. "We rush in and free sensei, just try and catch him off guard. Here you two take these windmill shuriken." And with that Naruto rushed at Zabuza to draw his attention away from his teammates. When Naruto started to swing his sword at the rouge ninja he blocked with his own able to push the blonde away but that's what he counted on because at that moment a giant shuriken appeared where the blonde was but Zabuza managed to catch it. But that was his mistake when he saw another heading towards him but Zabuza jumped over it, but when he landed he discovered that the one in his hand was Naruto. While distracted the other shuriken also turned into Naruto with a kunai and launched it at Zabuza's blind spot. He noticed at the last second after throwing the Naruto clone in the water, so he did what his instincts told him and jumped to avoid it releasing his jutsu as he left setting Kakashi free.

"Nice teamwork, I'm proud of you three." Kakashi said while panting with an eye smile.

After saying that Kakashi used Zabuza's water dragon jutsu doing the hand signs at a blinding speed not allowing the rouge time to escape or make hand signs. The force of the jutsu made him fly into a tree and he couldn't move any part of his body. Right when Sasuke came up to put a sword in his heart two senbon needles came from the trees and pierced his neck and the missing ninja fell on the ground face first. And soon after a hunter ninja appeared in front of the group.

"I thank you for helping me take down Zabuza, I have been on his trail for quite some time." The mysterious figure stated.

Kakashi walked up to the still form of the nuke ninja and confirmed that he was dead, and then the Hunter left with the body over her shoulder then took off before they could respond. And when the tension was over Kakashi lost consciousness and before he fell all the way Naruto made a clone to carry him the rest of the distance.

Upon arrival at Tazuna's house his daughter Tsunami answered the door and quickly let them in and showed them a bed so they could lay Kakashi down to get his rest. Soon after that Hinata left to go sleep In an extra room while the boys quickly fell asleep to wake up early for guard duty.

- End Chapter -

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I kept hitting road blocks and had writers block for awhile. The two sword styles I mentioned are real, the first one called Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu was developed by Musashi Miyamoto the legendary samurai and was also the writer of The Book of Five Rings. The style translates to Two Heavens, One School. Also, if you see any mistakes that I may have missed seeing please let me know and ill try and fix them when I have time. The next chapter might take awhile since I'm going to Arizona and Branson for vacation soon but I'll be taking my laptop to try and work when I get bored. It will also be the end of the wave arc plus they might meet the sand team, haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading, please review.


	5. Author's Note

I apologize that I haven't been able to update recently. I was hoping to put a chapter or two up by Saturday the 26th but as you can see I've had my hands busy. I will most likely have the chapter out today if not then it will be out tomorrow. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope to make the wait worth it, again, sorry


	6. important notice

I apologize that I haven't been able to update recently. I was hoping to put a chapter or two up by Saturday the 26th but as you can see I've had my hands busy. I will most likely have the chapter out today if not then it will be out tomorrow. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope to make the wait worth it, again, sorry


	7. story up for adoption

I cannot continue this story, I apologize, I was real exited about the ideas I had for the story but recently ive been having money issues since my room mate moved out so I had to pick up a second job to pay for everything and have a little extra, if any of you would like to keep the story going let me know, I thought I already posted this but it turns out that I re posted the same note, lol, small technical error on my part. But like I have just said this story is up for grabs, im sure any of you can do just as good but probably better than me by taking better places, thank you all for reading and reviewing for the short time this was up, it means alot


End file.
